


"Seriously? You like this movie?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hip-hip-huzzah asked: "Seriously? You like this movie?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Seriously? You like this movie?"

**Author's Note:**

> hip-hip-huzzah asked: "Seriously? You like this movie?"

"Seriously? You like this movie?" Felicity asked in surprise as she fidgeted with the BluRay reader. 

"Why? What’s wrong with it?" Oliver wondered, adjusting his elevated leg. 

"Nothing, I just never took you for a Breakfast Club kind of guy," she teased, aligning the television.

After colliding with another runner in the park last week, Oliver Queen wound up with a fractured ankle and a bruised leg. The moment Roy and Diggle found out, jokes about his hero status flooded out, especially about how the Arrow was easily beaten by a run-of-the-mill park runner. The two offered to help him, but because of their jokes, Oliver refused. And anyway, that only left Felicity to help. Her help, he would never refuse.

Now, here they were, at Oliver’s new apartment. After dropping him off, she asked if he wanted her to prep his living room for his movie night in. The next thing she knew, he was inviting her to join him. And of course, who was she to say no?

He struggled to reach the bowl of popcorn on the table, and thanked Felicity when she handed it to him. She stood confused, unsure about where to sit. He watched in amusement as she looked from the small couch he was perched on, to the single cushioned chair beside it. Pressing her lips, she sat down on the single chair.

"Uh, Felicity? You can sit here, you know. I don’t bite," he teased, patting the empty seat beside him.

"Oh. I figured- um, okay. Yeah, sure," she smiled, lowering herself to the seat. There was an audible ‘click.’ Since Oliver had shut off the lights prior to sitting, they were now in complete darkness. 

"Uh, Felicity? It’s dark."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I think I sat on the remote," she shuffled in her seat, patting around. She felt Oliver’s hand patting around too, especially when his hand landed on her leg.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered, pulling away.

"No, no. It’s fine," she said, grateful that the dark hid her immediately reddening cheeks. Finally, her hand wrapped around a plastic object. "Found it!" She called out, letting some light in the room. She pressed play and settled back in the couch, aware of the awkwardness that now filled the room.

She noticed how Oliver’s arms were now crossed against his chest, his body rigid tense. 

"You okay?" He asked a moment later.

"Yeah, but I should be asking you that. You’re the one that looks like a coiled up kitten ready to limp into action," she laughed, mimicking cat claws.

He looked down at himself and relaxed, letting his arms drop beside him.

They fell into a comfortable silence then, laughing at the appropriate times as the movie played. As the night went on, Oliver noticed his hand was less than an inch from Felicity’s. He could feel her warmth radiating from her. He watched as her eyes glistened from the screen, and noticed how her nose crinkled when she laughed. He could’ve moved his hand, just another measly inch, to touch hers. But he didn’t. Not yet. It wasn’t their time yet. For now, he’d just have to be satisfied being this close to her.


End file.
